


But before all else was desire

by spitshineboi



Category: Antiope - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: Antiope's first love
Relationships: Antiope/Iole
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	But before all else was desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic/gifts).



Antiope sat in the caupona with her feet up on the chair opposite her at the end of a long day. She slowly sipped on her third cup of wine; a deep, dark red of low quality but the best that could be found in this winter camp. The greatest wine of Troy, right? They had horrible taste those Trojans. But it was strong… yes, very strong. So, Antiope sat with a very nice buzz on watching the world move around her. She poured and started drinking her fourth cup of wine. Maybe it did taste all right, at least after three and a half cups…

She woke with a start. Someone was staring at her. Looking around she couldn’t see anyone at first but eventually her eyes interlocked with the sky-blue eyes of another. She had corn-silk blond hair and a crooked grin. Antiope narrowed her eyes a moment but soon found herself grinning back. The other woman’s grin also grew bigger and she stood up, grabbing her cup, and walked over to Antiope. She stood a moment and then asked if she could sit with her. Antiope agreed and held her hand out pointing to the seat next to her. 

They sat a moment in companionable silence until Antiope asked “What is your name?”

The other woman smiled broadly and answered in a sweet voice, “My name is Iole.” To which Antiope told Iole her name and pulled her feet down from the other chair. Manners, yes? They made small talk as they drank until it was very late. 

Then Antiope stood and said “Thank you for an enjoyable evening Iole. Would you like to meet again?”

“Very much so.” Iole answered with that crooked grin again. Antiope smiled back. Then Iole continued, kind of hopefully, “Tomorrow night about the same time as tonight?”

Antiope smiled and nodded and then walked out of the caupona.

*****

Antiope saw Iole the next day as she had the army training. She was a part of Penthesilea’s hippeis and rode like wind while doing drills using her xyston or lance and pelta. Antiope noted her workout but spent most of her time training with the archers showing them tricks of the weapon. Since they had so many new recruits from Troy itself she was showing them how to shoot long distances. It was extremely frustrating for some but others got it and started showing the other recruits. Good.

Then she worked with new recruits and her regular soldiers using swords (Xiphos, kopis, and kopis machaira) and various types of shields. Her regular soldiers were working among the new recruits and each seemed to excel because of it. Off in the distance Orana was showing many how to use the sling. Most people thought the sling and shot was a very poor weapon indeed, but Orana showed the recruits how the stone and metal shots could do so much damage. And slings were easy to use, so little time had to be used to get the new recruits ready to fight and fight well.

That evening, at the caupona, Philippus sat down with her right away. She then took the time to talk to Antiope about Iole. She told Antiope that Iole had been asking questions about her for the last few weeks. Simple questions like what was her favorite meal to difficult ones like how she learned to lead the troops. The questions were all a little strange as if she wanted to learn everything about Antiope that she could as fast as she could. In addition to that, how she was turning up everywhere asking these questions. It seemed like Iole was stalking her.

Antiope thanked Philippus for the information then played a game of petteia with Philippus trouncing her easily. As Philippus left Antiope saw Iole walking into the caupona and she waved her over to her table. Antiope ignored and completely forgot Philippus’ warning. Antiope smiled easily. It felt good to have someone come to talk and have fun with her. Such small things made her day as she was used to everyone she talked to wanting something from her. It was nice and comfortable.

They met like this, about three times a week, for the next month or so. The two became closer and closer until they considered themselves best friends. This was exciting to Antiope as she hadn’t ever had one except for Hippolyta before. They played games, well petteia mostly, drinking games, talked, argued, laughed (a lot), discussed their lives, their fears, their wishes and wants, joys, and needs. It was truly wonderful. They began walking each other home and coming together for “nightcaps” at each other’s tents and just talking for hours.

Hippolyta came to talk to Antiope next warning her to leave this trickster alone. She was only a common cavalry soldier after all. Just one of Penthesilea’s horde of troops. Once again Antiope ignored such advice. Her mind was made up. Iole was a very close friend and Antiope wanted her to stay that way despite what was said to her by her close friend and family.

******

Walking to Antiope’s tent, one night, things felt different. Antiope was sure that they both felt it. The whole feeling was new to her and she had no idea what to do about it.

“Antiope”, Iole said, “is it all right if I hold…” Iole takes a deep breath and, then, without saying anything more she reaches down and takes Antiope’s hand in hers. Antiope’s eyes open very wide as she looks at their hands intertwined. Finally, Antiope smiled the largest smile she had ever smiled before and fell right in step with Iole. 

“This is nice,” Antiope said.

“I agree”, Iole replied, smiling. “We should do this more often.”

Antiope smiled back at Iole, her grin even larger than before. She hummed a positive response and squeezed her hand. “This is very nice”, Antiope thought. She didn’t know what her body was doing though. She was hot, even though it was rather cold out this evening. She felt a tingle on the hand that held Iole’s, something she hadn’t felt in this life. This scared her. She was the strategos, she shouldn’t fall for one of her soldiers, should she?

With these thoughts swirling through her head they arrived at Antiope’s tent. After going into the tent Antiope sat at her desk chair; Iole on the bed. A little odd, but fine. Antiope poured each of them a cup of well-watered wine and they sat talking and drinking for a time. Finally, it was about time that they parted. Iole got up and put her mug down on Antiope’s desk then reached out and rubbed Antiope’s lower right cheek with her knuckles. Antiope looked at her with a smile on her face. It was quiet a moment, then Iole leaned forward slowly and kissed Antiope softly. The kiss grew stronger and deeper the longer they kissed. Eventually Antiope stood from her chair and moved directly into Iole’s arms.

They stood together, completely touching each other’s body with their own. Their kisses grew more desperate the longer they kissed. Soon enough their hands roamed over each other’s backs. Eventually, tunics were removed and skin was felt and caressed by the other. Iole slowly untied Antiope from her strophion, and then pulled her perizoma slowly off. Antiope’s breath hitched at the feeling and she tried to do the same to Iole who pulled her own undergarments off quickly in response. They looked at each other and smiled a moment before Iole took Antiope in her arms again and slowly kissed her. Iole pushed Antiope down on her camp bed and eagerly took a nipple into her mouth sucking and tonguing and nipping it until it was fully erect. Then she did the same to the other easily pulling moans from Antiope’s mouth. 

“Let me”, Iole whispered stopping Antiope’s attempts to reciprocate. “I’ve waited a very long time for this. Iole pulled herself back up Antiope’s body and kissed her fiercely. Breaking from that a minute later to kiss down her neck. Antiope was nearly crazy in her desire, begging for more, for release. Iole obliged her, kissing down her chest and stomach. She scooted herself lower pulling one of Antiope’s legs up onto her shoulder and ran her finger almost daintily over Antiope’s slit, almost teasing.

“By all the Gods Iole, please…more?”

Iole smiled and brought two of her fingers to Antiope’s opening and slowly pushed them in starting that familiar push in and out. Antiope moaned in pleasure as Iole slowly flicked her clit. Antiope’s vocalizations rose and she nearly screamed as Iole started to suck her clit and stuck a third finger into her. Soon, the sounds of wetly slapping flesh had taken over the non-verbal sounds being made. Antiope begged and moaned and gasped and…until she reached the summit of her sexual appetite and crashed over the edge, screaming her release loudly into the night. Iole crawled up her body and kissed Antiope with crushing passion bringing them closer together as she whispered into her ear.

“Ssshhh, agapimeni mou, my lovely one. Please let me hold you.”

Antiope stopped trying to fondle or massage Iole and curled up in her arms. Iole ran her fingers through Antiope’s hair and whispered for Antiope to sleep. Eventually Antiope couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer and, warm and comfortable, fell asleep in Iole’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after a long break, I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> caupona-----tavern  
> hippeis-----horse troops  
> strophion-----breast band  
> perizoma-----folded briefs  
> xiphos-----short sword  
> kopis-----also a sword but with a slight bend to it  
> kopis machaira-----a kopis that is more curved then bent. Usually used by cavalry  
> xyson-----a lance  
> pelta-----a shield with and opening at the tup edge. The common Amazon shield


End file.
